Opposites
by many00
Summary: This is basically a chapter were i introduce a new interesting character into this story i made. He turn out to be someone who Ichigo might have his hands full with.
1. Chapter 1

This is just something I came up with while I was bored. I think it has an okay first chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Oh and im sorry I use Uruu's last name or however you spell it but I like it personally more. The start is sort of boring but it get better please enjoy.

Opposites

Ichigo wakes up in his room and gets ready for school like every other normal day. He goes to grab his jacket suddenly Kon jumps out of the closet in attempt to kick ichigo

"Iiii-chii-Goo!

What a fag.

Ichigo easily doges the kick with a quick move of his head.

CRASH.

"Ichigo why are you always so annoying we never go anywhere im always

stuck in this closet!"

Ichigo grabs him and throws him in his closet.

"I like you better in there."

Ichigo grabs his bags and gets ready to go to school. He goes to eat

breakfast and goes to leave.

"thanks for the food Yuzu."

"yea Yuzu that was good"

"Thanks Karin, Ichigo."

Ichigo goes to leave when Iishin kurasaki goes to tackle Ichigo.

Ichigo just closes the door on his dad face.

"Ahhh my boy is growing up ill get him when he gets home"

Iishin says as his nose starts too bleed from the impact.

"Oh dad! You always get yourself hurt" Yuzu says as she cleans up her

dads face.

Ichigo arrives at school and sits behind Orihime.

"Hey Ichigo, how you doing?"

"Good, nothings happened lately."

"That's good, Ishida and Chad are hanging out a lot lately."

"Yea i noticed"

At that moment Ishida walks in with Chad.

"Hey you two."

"Hey Orhime" says Ishida with a Waving hand.

"hey" Chad says.

RING

"Okay class class has started please take a seat everyone."

Chad and Ishida sat down

"Hey ichigo have you felt this strange spiritual pressure that's been up all

morning"

Orhime whispers looking back at ichigo.

All of a sudden ichigo feels it too. " Now that you mention it yea, it's

nearby"

"Well check it out after school"

After long hours of boring normal class, lunch finally comes and Ichigo ,

Orhime, Ishida and Chad go up on the roof to have lunch. They discuss the

spiritual pressure from before.

"honestly ichigo i don't see how you didn't feel it" Ishida says in a mocking

tone.

"shut up" ichigo says all mad because he didn't notice earlier

"in any case its getting closer and stronger" Chad adds with not much

emotion

All of sudden a huge column of explosion breaks out. They all turn.

Ichigo runs down the hallway with his friends almost out of school.

"Hey ichigo can you come help me put these books away?" It

was his teacher.

"you guys run up ahead ill catch up." he whispers to his friends

"uh…im sorry but im sort of busy right now." he says trying to escape.

"you know lunch is almost over you guys might not want to leave you could

get in trouble." She said in a threatening way.

Ichigo could see were this was going. "What a bitch." he mutters.

Up ahead Chad and Ishida are hurrying to the park were the explosion was

unleashed with Orhime just behind them.

"This spiritual pressure is enormous, we might not be able to handle it."

Chad says a bit worried.

"I know what you mean" Ishida says in the same tone.

"we'll have to hold out until Ichigo can make it" Orhime says.

They finally make it too the park.

Chad stands in front of them with Ishida on his right and Orhime on his left.

They see a few more blasts in the trees. The spiritual pressure is so high

they can barely stand up straight. Its like an ocean on top of their

shoulders.

"Who would come here with such high spiritual pressure?" Orhime says

struggling even too say the words.

"I don't know but Im starting to think it's impossible to fight however it is. It

will definitely be a struggle to beat this guy even with Ichigo." Ishida says

pretty serious.

" Hey! you guys Im here." its Ichigo he's finally got here.

All of a sudden a man in white clothing flash steps in front of Chad with his

back faced towards him. He flash steps again. A sword appears were the

man use to be. It cuts smoothly and deeply into across Chad's chest. He

collapses.

"Chad!" Ichigo screams.

Orhime runs towards him and starts trying to heal him.

Above Chad stands a man in bankai form. Ichigo knows because he looks

exactly like him in his bankai form except his clothes are white and a

diamond clear sword like Ichigo.

What the hell. What's going on , Ichigo thinks as he sees the man about his

age with robes like his own in his bankai state except white. He has

light brown skin color and black hair. He doesn't care at that moment.

"Im going to kill you" he says in a low hatred voice. "Ban-kai"

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

EARLIER THIS MORINING

*pant, pant ,pant*

"Where'd he go?" Jason says in a mixture of exhaustion and

anger.

He has been pursuing this man for about 3 days now. He had come to his

small village and stayed there for about a month. During that time he said

he was there to get away from the busy life he had. He got along well with

the people there. He had seemed kind and very friendly. He had even

hosted a party for everyone and had become good friends with the people

of his village. His village was far away from any city life . It was made

up of mostly flat farm land and forest surroundings.

The man wore a white coat with white loose pants. He was tall and

seemed like someone who would take command. One night he asked

Jason's dad if he could go to his house. His dad had agreed. The man

said he would come over later tonight at around 7pm . Before the man

came his dad had taken Jason to the living room because he wanted to talk

to him about something.

"Jason, when this man comes over I want you to leave this house before

we start to talk." His dad told him with confidence only his father held.

"why do you want me to leave dad I think this man is fun to be with."

Jason said a little surprise his dad would make him go.

"I know this man and he came to talk. Son this man has a very high

spiritual pressure even for a captain. I know him but we have to talk about

matter I don't want you to hear." his dad said, still calm about what he was

saying.

Jason's dad was ex-captain of the 13 court guard squads in the soul

society. He had barely survived when a captain betrayed them. He had

experimented with him and other captains the power of hollowfication.

He left them all to die. Fortunately another captain had realized what

happened and followed them and saved them all. They all learned to

control the hollows within. He then came to the world of the living and had

a child. Jason. Jason was half human and soul reaper with the natural

ability to hollowfy. His dad had trained him every single day of his life since

he could walk. His spiritual pressure was well at and possibly beyond

captian level.

"okay whatever." Jason said but somewhat annoyed.

"Son not just the house but the village I want you to go to a city called

Karakura town. Look for a man called Urahara. He's a man

i know." His dad said still very serious.

"What! why should I do that" Jason said very surprised his voice filled

with objection.

"Son im going on a secert mission to kill the leaders of the hollows called

Espadas. I want argue with you about this." His dad said.

Jason decided that he might as well drop the subject when his dad said

that there really wasn't a point trying to continue the subject.

"Alright ill get my clothes ready." Jason said calm now.

Jason left his dad and went to his room.

His dad stood there with soft eyes, and all of sudden looked sad and

fragile. "Im sorry Jason , so sorry , forgive me." he muttered barely

able to contain his tear.

Jason got his stuff packed in a backpack. It was seven and he heard his

dad letting someone in. They went straight to the backyard were his dad

had a fire going. Jason went out the front door and went by the side of the

house and peeked across the corner just within hearing distance.

"why have you come here" His dad asked the man in calmness.

"I came to finish the threat you gave life to and you." the man said

with equal calmness.

"I have something to settle with you anyways from 50 years ago "

His dad said with hatred , "And ill protect my son at all cost."

The two man stood up. The man was still calm but his dad had a sort of

hatred and protective look on him. His dad took out his zanpakuto.

"Ban-kai" his dad yelled with fury behind the words.

"Roar King of the Seas Hyorimetsu" His dad had hollowfyed during his

transformation to his bankai. His mask was white with two black horns

coming out of it from the side with claw ripped looking strips. The other man

simple stayed as he was. His dad went for the first attack with amazing

speed cracking the ground under him by just flash stepping above it.

Jason thought it was over right there for the other man, but he put his

sword up so fast he barley saw it. He made it look so easy. Their swords

collided with great furious force. His dad backed up and swung his sword

to the left then the right. The man was blocking like it was child's play. He

clashed his sword again and jumped above the man right after their swords

met and unleashed a tsunami like wave. The man flash stepped out of the

not expecting the attack.

"Finally getting serious huh?" the man said mockingly.

"You won't survive this battle" His dad said.

His dad landed softly on the ground.

"Take charge Hyorimetsu" His dad said softly.

His sword vanished and behind him stood a figure that was tall and made

out of water it had eal like head with a fin on top of his head and one on

each side of his arms with a long tail .It also had a hollow mask on its face

like his fathers .It held a trident made of gold and a

spiritual pressure that sky rocketed. His dad lifted up his arm and so did the

figure.

"This is my ultimate technique" his dad said.

This guy is dead Jason thought.

His dad swung his arm as if throwing a javelin. The figure threw his trident

that would exploding on impact.

The man quickly flashed stepped and avoided the attack.

"Im not done" his dad said.

He lifted his other hand and the figure all of a sudden had two tridents.

his dad threw both of them swinging his hands over and over again in

throwing postures. The figure shot his tridents like missiles, the man

dodging all of them reading the attack perfectly. His dad jumped up and

spun 360 degrees around and kicked the air while doing a throwing

posture. the figure did the same except it released a wave of water and

threw his tridents. The man put his hand out and pointed at the coming

attack . "Cero" the man says. A cero came out so big it completely

consumed the attack. The explosions were huge, his dad then put his

hands down and faced down the figure did the same dropping his tridents.

His father spread out his fingers and put his head back up. The figure

did the same but he now had large razor sharp claws. His dad went and

ran towards the man and the figure followed above flying at high speed.

The man didn't look to worried at all. His dad stopped a few meters away

from the man and reached his hand out like he was going to punch him, but

with, out stretched fingers. The figure went right up to the man and

slammed a clawed hand towards him. The man simply put his sword up

and stopped the attack in its track.

"That it?" the man asked

His dad then put out his right leg behind him and opened his mouth.

The figure did the same and an enormous beam of water shot out of the

figures mouth. It hit the man right on. His dad jumped back. The figure did

the same. Smoke had risen where the man once was. His dad waited for

the smoke to clear.

"I asked is that it?" the man said with a wicked grin on his face.

His shirt was half ripped, but he looked perfectly fine.

"No way…" his dad said with his eyes wide open.

Who is this guy, Jason thought.

The man just grinned. Then he was behind his dad.

"what the fuck", Jason thought.

His dad turned around quickly to face the man again, and was in the middle

of throwing another trident when a large amount of blood squirted out of his

shoulder.

"what…" his dad said before he collapsed.

" You've gotten stronger Mihawk, I've got to say I'm surprised." The man

said still smiling. He started to walk away.

Jason was determined to take revenge.

"THIS MAN WILL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" he thought clenching his

teeth together so hard it hurt. He was about to run up to the man when he

saw his father turn. He thought he was dead.

"Stay put" he mouthed to Jason.

He had known he was there the whole time. He waited until the man went

into the woods. He then ran to his father's side.

"Dad !" Jason said with more sadness than he had ever felt in his life.

"Don't worry Jason, I made my choice" His dad said with difficulty.

"He was after you, go to Karakura Town and Find Urahara Kisuke.

He'll tell you everything you need to know. Above all else Jason don't

fight the man who has killed me, he is far stronger than you are Jason."

His dad said farther away from life than he had been 40 seconds ago.

Jason felt tears going down his cheeks.

"Dad tell me the man's name" Jason said barely able to contain himself.

"Come closer…" His dad said with a voice so faint it was knocking at

deaths doors. Jason knelt down by his father's mouth.

His father mouthed the man's name in his ear. Then his Dad was gone.

Jason completely lost himself at that moment. He cried like a baby. He

picked up his father and brought him to his room, and left him on the bed.

He wouldn't have time to bury his father if he planned to catch the man.

Jason ran outside and could feel the faint spiritual pressure. He ran

forward.

Jason snapped back to the present. There was a crack up ahead in the

bushes. The spiritual pressure was closer than ever before since the start

of his chase. He was in a forest with a graveyard he had past. He had

arrived in Karakura Town. He ran forward and jumped a bush and was

in a park. It was completely empty of people. The man was standing in front

of him with his back towards him.

"Finally caught up huh?" The man said

"You killed my father!" Jason said with renewed rage.

"Tell me something I don't know" The man said.

"I'll kill you!" Jason yelled out "AIZEN!"

"BAN-KAI!" Jason said in a low hatred voice.

A red beam released from his sword and smoked gathered around him.

Aizen had flash stepped out of the way and was now facing Jason about

8 meters away. The smoke cleared.

"Tensai Zangetsu" Jason said.

His clothes had changed completely to completely white robes, with a white

sowrd.

He didn't waste time and attacked with godly speed. Their swords met and

crossed. "Getsuga Tenshou !" Jason screamed.

A column of explosion shot out of Jason's sword.

Jason jumped back after the attack and panted hard. He looked up. Aizen

had avoided the worst of it by launching a cero, but was still a little burned.

He was in the air and landed softly. Jason charged, he sliced right and left

and Aizen dodged with perfect timing.

Jason surprised Aizen by flash stepping right behind him. Jason had

flashed step looking away from Aizen. He turned around and when for a

stab to his back. Aizen the flash stepped behind Jason. Jason turned again

counter clock wise and went for a slice. Aizen flash stepped even farther

back. He stopped only 10 meter away Jason went for another quick slice.

He flashed stepped towards him at full god like speed.

"I have him" Jason thought.

Aizen then flash stepped so fast it made Jason's look Kiddush. Instead he

sliced someone else behind were Aizen had stood and cut him

clean across the chest. The guy he sliced was about 17 , his age.

He had dark brown hair, with brown skin color and was very tall and

muscular. He fell right away. He was with two other people. One was tall

dressed in white outfit his dad showed him once, he was a quincy. The

other one was a girl with long red hair, with a pink shirt and blue track

pants. Jason straightened up .

"shit" he muttered.

The girl ran up to the guy he probably just killed. Then he noticed another

guy standing to his right. He was average height with orange hair. He had

a shinigami outfit on.

"I'm going to kill you" The orange hair kid muttered.


End file.
